


Coming Out

by Pxie_Sticks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Logan, Coming Out, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Roman, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxie_Sticks/pseuds/Pxie_Sticks
Summary: "He does not know what to think." Logan mutters to himself. "He isn't comfortable." Nope, he/him was definitely wrong. "Does she prefer this?" No, she/her was just as bad."... Their name is Logan. They represent Thomas' logical side." Logan smiled a bit. Using they/them felt better for them. "They believe that they are… some form of nonbinary. They don't know how the others will react, though."-----Logan realizes that they're different than the others.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something for Pride Month, so here's a short thing of me projecting myself onto Logan

Logan stared at himself in the mirror, hands folded behind his back and a small scowl on his face. There was something wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

  
His clothes? No, they were normal. His hair? No, it was staying in place. Nothing  _ seemed  _ wrong. Maybe he was just-

  
Wait.

  
Logan walked out of the bathroom, sitting at his desk and fiddling with his rubix cube. It couldn't be something with his gender, right? Thomas was a cismale, and so was he, no questions asked. Sure, he had been becoming more uncomfortable to be referred to as a male lately, but that didn't mean anything.

  
Right?

  
"He does not know what to think." Logan mutters to himself. "He isn't comfortable." Nope, he/him was definitely wrong. "Does she prefer this?" No, she/her was just as bad.

  
"... Their name is Logan. They represent Thomas' logical side." Logan smiled a bit. Using they/them felt better for them. "They believe that they are… some form of nonbinary. They don't know how the others will react, though."

  
They spent most of the night researching. Nonbinary sounded okay, but they wanted something more specific. Demiboy? No, they didn't like being called a boy. Genderfluid? No... Nothing seemed right…

  
"Agender. Without gender. Often used as an identification for people who do not identify with or conform to any gender." Logan read softly. That felt… a lot better than anything else they'd found. They were agender.

  
They didn't get much sleep. How would the sides react? How would  _ Thomas  _ react? No, no, they couldn't tell the others. They would keep it to themself.

\---

  
"Logan? Did you stay up studying again? I brought you some coffee." Patton's voice is what woke Logan up the next morning. They yawned, stretching and wincing at the pain in their neck from sleeping at their desk. They stood and went to the door, opening it and greeting Patton.

  
"Apologies, Patton. I seem to have gotten caught up in my work." They took the mug of coffee, sipping it and humming. "Thank you."

  
The two sides walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where Virgil and Roman were sitting. Patton and Logan sat in their respective places, plates of pancakes already sitting in front of them. There were a few moments of quiet, before Roman suddenly stood up.

  
"Alright, everyone, I have something I would like to tell you." He clasped his hands in front of his chest. "In honor of Pride Month, I have decided to come out as genderfluid. I have thought about it for a while now, and I realized my identity about a month ago. Today is a particularly…  _ feminine  _ day, I suppose." He-  _ she  _ looked around a bit nervously, hoping the others wouldn't react  _ too  _ badly.

  
"Oh, kiddo, thank you for telling us!" Patton stood up and gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

  
"You… don't mind?"

  
" 'Course not, princess." Virgil muttered sleepily, Roman giggling at the nickname.

  
"You're still you, and that's what matters." Logan gave her a rare small smile. She ran over and hugged them, nearly crying.

  
_ 'Maybe it would be okay to come out, afterall…' _

\---

  
Logan knocked on the door, folding their hands behind their back.

  
"What's up, Lo?" Roman opened her bedroom door, smiling lopsidedly. She was wearing one of her new pronoun necklaces around her neck, courtesy of Virgil.

  
"Hello, Roman. I was wondering, would it be alright if I spoke to you for a bit?"

  
"Yeah, c'mon." She let them into the room, sitting on the bed. Logan shut the door and sat beside her, fiddling with the end of their tie.

  
"How… how did you realize your gender…?" They looked up at her a bit.

  
"Well… I realized that some days, I wasn't comfortable being a prince. I thought about some of Thomas' friends, and how much better it felt to be called genderfluid, so… that's what I stuck with."

  
Logan looked at the ground again. "... I think I'm nonbinary. Agender, to be specific. Is… is that okay?"

  
"Of course it is, Logan. If that's what makes you comfortable, then that's what you are." Roman opened her arms, allowing Logan to lean into her.

  
Later, when they were more comfortable, they would tell Patton and Virgil about who they are. But for now, they're okay with just sitting with Roman in comfortable silence.


End file.
